Tell me where it hurts Robbie
by Soulreaperwriter
Summary: Just a normal day for Robbie until snow cakes the ground and a snowman building competition sets off causing a lot of trouble for robbie when he gets injured. Get ready Robbie Rotten because no pain no game.


Chapter one- Robbie is in trouble!

Oh I feel like death! aah!" Robbie twisted in his chair for the one hundreth time and he let out a long aggervated sigh. " I bet sportakook is sleeping well...WHY CAN'T I!" his voice echoed and bounced off the walls as he sat up. His eyes met the clock and dread filled his being as the children would be active and annoying in exactly four hours. He laid back outing his fluffly pillow over his face in defeat as the time ticked by and he was soon he was unconscious.

Robbie was sound asleep til he woke up not to the children but a cool air drifting over him and that feeling of ice cubes at his feet. His chest felt tight and the cool air felt like it was freezing his lungs at every breath. " What the?...ughn if its not the kids its the weather..." As soon as his feet and toes touched the the ground he let out a squeal and jumped back into his chair. " Oh thats cold I don't like that but that means hot chocolate and that does sound good." He grins wide and put his slippers on and turned up his thermostat. " Better, I can't have it as cold as my heart haahaahaa! oh Robbie you are ah-!?" he paused turning sharply and looked at the clock again.

No children was playing? nothing sounded? was it all in His head? surely not a day with peace and silence was almost if not possible.

" No Pink haired brat or Sportaflop and his Nah nah bleeeh!" he mocked how sportacus moved nearly hurting him self in the process. he marched up to his spying pipe and looked to see pure snow all over everything. " winter already? in the Summer...no kids...no Sportaflop...AAAHAHAA THIS IS PERFECT!" He jumped with joy and slid down on the rail down to his chair. " I never thought I would live to see this Glorious day!" then he heard it like nails against a chalkboard, Laughter.

"Oh it never fails! I knew it! " he stomped his foot feeling a bubbling rage.

It was so amazing out side today and very beautiful as the snow made buildings sparkle as he made his way to Stephanie and Ziggy laughing together and they as always grined so wide and ran up to him shouting his name and Stephanie grabed his hand.

"Sportacus! today is the annual snow man building competition wanna be on our team?

" Oh is that so? well I would love to join you. " Sportacus gleefully grins and clapped his hands together and did a back flip to where the other kids was as they watched in awe. Stephanie was so happy and excited to see what kind of snow man to make.

ziggy was eating taffy again while Pixal was packing some snow with Trixie and as usual Stingy was harping about that snow clump being his.

pixal sighed and was irritated with him. " Its all of ours remeber the snow man competition? you are on our team."

" Yes but it's my property so MY snow man humph!"

Stephanie out her hands on her hips but before she could speak Sportacus was already jumping in.

" Stingy how can any one help you build one if you wont let anyone help?" Sportacus spoke up cheerful and caring as always.

Stingy nodded at this and agreed, " Alright you guys can use my snow."

and so they started to build singing and dancing ad always .

Robbie felt so hurt as he watched and then got angry. " A snow man building competition and I wasn't invited? What afraid of competition! I will have to show them no one can beat Robbie Rotten!" with that he grins and struck a pose as he spun and had in his cloths with a scarf and gloves and a purple cap.

" Oh there faces when I show them up! " with a huff he barly managed to open the bunker top and he put one foot down on the first ladder step until he slipped and fell the rest of the way down. " I meant to do that...ugh..." He saw stars for a moment before treading through snow and found a perfect spot for his snow man which was at the park area where the kids usually play but seeimg they wasn't there he taken the opportunity. " Now to build the stupid thing...its just going fo melt." he grumped and got...well a robbie version of a not so done right snow man. the bottom was good but the head was way bigger then the body.

" Tch, like sportaloser's ego. " he looked at the blank face and he some candy in his pocket for the face as two black jaw breakers was the eyes, gum drops was the mouth, and a ice cream cone was the nose. " Oh perfect! now the arms...but the only sticks i see is up there? I could use the brats tree house to reach for some out the window." He made up his mind and that was what he was going to do. Up the creaky ladder he went and there out the window was two perfect branches he needed as he went over without thinking and reached for it. It was right there at his finger tips until BAM! A icey ball of something smashed him right into the side of his throat making him lose balance and before he could scream he hit the icy snow covered ground as darkness started to take over his body as pain began to fade and his name being screamed.

Sportacus heart just stopped as he barly caught Robbie and seing him face down made him feel like he couldn't breath. Blood...blood ran from Robbie's head as the snow soaked up the crimson as if it was claming robbies life and his eyes was closed.

"ROBBIE!?" Sportacus face had horror written all over it as he lifted robbie up as the kids gasped in terror.

" I need help!" He was keeping calm but Robbie's face was against his chest and the gash down his head poured blood all over his out fit as Ziggy and Trixie passed out. Stephanie could not believe what had happened but that didn't matter Robbie needs help and fast.

" Pixal help them I got you sportacus! " She opened the door to the lazy town Mayors home. there wasn't a hospital any where insight as Sportacus laid robbie down on the couch pressing a towel that used to be white now red against the wound.

" I need an emergency kit! Please hurry! " Sportacus could only do so much as Stephanie rushed to the bathroom bringing it with a pale face and she opened it.

" Good Stephanie, I need a bottle of water please I got the rest from here." And he did lucky for Mr.Rotten his head was just cut but his arm on the other hand was a different mater it was broken. He managed to fix up Robbie but seeing Robbie with a pure white complexion was just awful and cuts on his cheek.

Stephanie ran back to see Sportacus and handed him the water. " Will he be Okay?" she said with widened eyes at all the red all over sportacus.

" I don't know he fell really hard and far..." He gritted his teeth and looked down feeling so down and sad. " I didn't catch him... I didn't save him when he needed me." she looked at her favorite hero and she tugged on his hand.

"It wasn't your fault he fallen off our tree house."

"true, but he was building a snow man and nobody even asked him to join us or to see if he needed help."

Stephanie loooked down and she knew exactly why Robbie Fallen. Tears started to fill her eyes and Sportacus looked at her shocked.

" when I thrown the snow ball at Ziggy i accidentally thrown it to hard and before I could say anything it hit Robbie at his neck. she burryed her hands into her face sobbing feeling so awful for the accident.

" Woa, easy Stephanie." he wanted to hug her but he was a mess until a familiar voice sounded.

chapter one end.

( Disclaimer i do not own any of the Lazy town Characters i just want to make a story you all will enjoy. I hope you like it.)


End file.
